


In the Brothel

by ChisiRei



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChisiRei/pseuds/ChisiRei
Summary: Geralt buys a rare night with a man.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	In the Brothel

Geralt walked into the back end of the inn, it served as a brothel and he’d more than earned a night of pleasure. He’d washed at the public bath and washed his clothes, and with a little spare coin he was determined to enjoy himself. 

Usually he sought out women, but as he walked in his eyes fell upon a gorgeous man. He let his eyes run over the length of narrow torso on display, a shock of tousled black hair upon his head and striking green eyes. The man gave him a smile and once over before carrying a tray of drinks over to a table of rowdy men. 

“Why didn’t they send one of the girls?” The loudest man at the table said as he slammed down his mug of ale. 

“Oh They’re all busy with other, better paying men,” The prostitute said before giving a wink and turning his eyes back to Geralt. 

“I haven’t seen a witcher in these parts for a while,” the man said as he approached Geralt, folding his tray under his arms and letting his eyes roam over Geralt’s armor. 

“My name is Tesir,” the man said and stepped forward, “can I keep you company tonight?” 

“Hmm,” Geralt said with a twitch of his lips, he nodded his head toward the bar and made his way over. He took a seat and turned to watch as Tesir sat next to him. 

“Don’t say much do you?” Tesir said and leaned forward, slipping his hand over Geralt’s. 

“Hope you don’t mind,” Geralt said with a slight smirk, he turned his hand over under Tesir’s hand pressed coin into the man’s hand. “For the night?” he asked and looked from the coin the other had yet to pick up to the prostitute. 

“Oh yes,” Tesir said and picked the gold up, tucking it away in his waist sash, leaning forward. “Would you like to retire to my room before or after another cup of ale?”

“I’ll bring a second along,” Geralt said and downed his first in one drink, tapping the bar for a new one, picking it up as soon as it was set down and motioned with his chin for Tesir to guide the way. 

They made their way up a set of narrow stairs and across a bridge connecting the prostitute rooms to the bar. 

Tesir opened his door and motioned for the witcher to enter. 

“You don’t seem the type to often choose men,” Tesir said and cleared the folds of his sash of coin he’d earned that night, tucking it away in his belongings. 

“I’m not,” Geralt agreed and took a small drink of his ale. He set it down on the table next to the bed and started to undo his armor, practiced fingers moving quickly. He piled it with his sword on the empty table by the door and toed his boots off. 

“Oh I didn’t know this came with a show,” Tesir said with a wink and moved to sit on the bed, watching Geralt strip to his under clothes. His eyes took in the man in tight pants and a loose shirt with the off center buttons. He grinned and leaned foward, crooking his finger to Geralt. 

Geralt stepped forward and stopped, standing in front of Tesir. The man leaned in and kissed Geralt’s strong stomach, hands sliding up the firm expanse of his chest. He pushed the shirt up, untucking it and letting out a sound of pleasure as he got a sight of Geralt’s body. 

“I don’t often get such strong men in my bed,” Tesir said with a grin and turned his fingers to the ties on Geralt’s pants. 

“Let me have at you first,” Geralt said and pried Tesir’s hands off, pushing the man back, watching him lay out and spread his thighs. Geralt let his eyes roam the slight man and leaned down, slipping his calloused hands up silk clad thighs before he dropped to his knees and tugged the pants down with one quick tug. 

He pulled the pants off and leaned down, moving his mouth over the soft thighs and up to kiss over the slowly rising length. He ran his tongue over the length before wrapping his hand around it, pulling lightly, letting the roughness of his hand add to the pleasure of helping Tesir get hard. 

“Ohhh I even more rarely get men who want to see my pleasure too.” Tesir moaned as Geralt took his length into his mouth and swallowed him down, groaning at the taste. 

Tesir tangled his hands into the white hair and encouraged the man with loud moans, he spread his thighs farther as hands requested and Geralt lifted his thighs, pulling him further off the bed and holding him in place while bobbing his head, tongue working over the slowly hardening length. 

“God...you have the mouth of a god,” Tesir moaned out, his hands clutching desperately at Geralt’s hair, feet digging into his shoulders and trying to pull the witcher even closer. 

“Oil?” Geralt ground out as he pulled off, holding an impatient hand out. 

Tesir fumbled with the drawer, scrapping with one hand to keep balance as he grabbed it off the bed side table and shoved it into Geralt’s hands. The witcher balanced the jar on his knee and dipped two fingers in, moving to rub at Tesir’s entrance. The prostitite was already stretched, so two fingers slid in easily, and he gave a hum of approval before slowly fucking the man with them, his mouth returning to his length. 

Tesir’s grip flew to the sheets under him and he rolled his hips to meet both sensations, savoring in both as the witcher did as he pleased. He gave a strangled moan of pleasure as the toher found his sweet spot and thrusted against it with every press in of his fingers. 

“I’m going to...mmn finish if you don’t stop this,” he gave as a cautionary warning. 

“Good,” Geralt got out before swallowing the man down again, swallowing against the length and sliding a third finger into the man. He stretched the other further open and twisted his fingers as he thrust in, drawing a strangled moan from the prostitute. 

Geralt kept it up until he felt the man go stiff, hips stuttering as he spilled onto Geralt’s tongue. Geralt sucked against him and lathed his tongue across the head of Tesir’s cock until it had nothing left to give. He pulled back, licking his lips and looked up at the man with hungry eyes. He contined to fuck the other on his fingers before moving up, pushing the prostitute back onto the bed. He pushed his legs forward until he was able to grind his own hard length against the curve of Tesir’s ass. 

“Oh please, let me have more,” Tesir panted, grinning up at Geralt. 

“Hmmm,” the witcher smirked and let the other’s legs go, his hands moving to finish opening his pants. He pushed them down and sighed as his length was released from the confines. He gathered more oil and slicked his length.

The press in was long and slow, Geralt savoring every inch as he filled the smaller man up. 

“God yes,” Tesir exclaimed as he slid home, his cock filling every crevice. He panted, grinning as Geralt gave a roll of his hips, forcing his cockhead further against Tesir’s sweet spot. 

“Tease,” Tesir said and pressed his own hips back, “You’re not going to stay still much long...” Tesir was cut off as Geralt pulled out and thrusted back in, drawing a strangled sound from Tesire. 

“You were saying?” he teased and started to thrust his hips, slow pulls out and when he was about to slip out entirely pushing back in, his hips building a slow pace, letting each snap of his hips fill the prostitute again and again. He leaned over the man, holding one thigh up and in place as he let his pace pick up. 

He kept at it until he felt his own pleasure starting to crux, and then he slowed, panting and forcing his hips to gain control. He didn’t often fuck men, but when he did he wanted it to last longer than one romp in the sheets. 

He growled as he pulled himself free of the man and then moved down, taking Tesir’s once again hard length back into his mouth. 

“Ah! Nooo no no,” Tesir cried out and pressed his hips up, mourning the loss of Geralt in him. 

Geralt sucked him until the other’s hips stopped stuttering for more, and then he was moving up again, sliding back into Tesir, filling him in one quick press. 

He fucked him that way again, long pulls out and hard thrusts in until he grabbed the other’s hips, keeping them bound together before flipping them, pulling Tesir over him, pressing the other’s hips down as he ground up into him. 

“Ride,” he growled out and Tesir immediately complied. He braced his hands on Geralt’s chest and started to bounce at a quick pace, grinding his hips down every time to feel Geralt’s blunt length grinding against his sweet spot. 

“Fuck yes,” Tesir let his head drop back as he moved, rising and falling like nothing else in the world mattered at the moment. 

“Cum for me,” Geralt ordered through a growl and grabbed the other’s hips, pulling him down and grinding up, one hand moving to stroke over Tesir’s length. 

As if unable to follow the command Tesir went tense and gasped through a moan as a second orgasm. 

Geralt followed after the other, his hips stuttering as he filled the prostitute with his release, nails biting into his hips. 

“My goodness,” Tesir said some time later as he laid across Geralt’s chest. “I haven’t been fucked like that in some time,” he said and slid up, groaning as Geralt’s softened length slid out of him. He rolled off the man onto the bed and collapsed, panting still. 

“Hmm,” Geralt looked over at him and gave a smirk, “Did you think I was done with you?” he rolled over and crawled over the other man. 

Tesir grinned and pulled hte other down, hungrily kissing him and wrapping his legs around Geralt. 

When they finally fell apart again, both men were panting, spent and in need of rest. Geralt laid in the bed long enough to catch his breath before he was getting up and going in search of his clothes. He pulled out another coin and set it on Tesir’s dresser. 

“Doesn’t the song go toss a coin to the witcher?” Tesir teased, breath still heavy. 

“Hmm...” Geralt tossed the other a less than amused look and tucked his shirt into his pants.


End file.
